Universe of the Four Gods & A Deck of Cards
by Chikita
Summary: What happens when the priestesses play strip poker with the gods? Rated for nudity and inanity.


Universe of the Four Gods

and

A Deck of Cards

Genbu-seikun sat in his large temple, alone and very bored. It had been a while since he had any sort of action. While he sat pondering about what to do to keep from being bored, he suddenly remembered he had a deck of cards. 'I've got it! I'll invite Seiryuu-seikun, Suzaku-seikun and Byakko-seikun over for a game of poker!' With a snap he was over at the temple of Seiryuu-seikun.

Seiryuu-seikun gasped in surprise, and then sarcastically said, "Yo, turtle-snake, nice of ya to drop by! Wanna have another war and blow the world apart?"

"Nah, I'd rather play poker."

"Then that means I should call over the birdy and the pussycat?!"

"Oh yeah!"

Seiryuu-seikun snapped his fingers and the two appeared at Byakko-seikun's place. He was shocked by the entrance, but nonetheless was happy for company. "Hey Genbu! Yo dragon-boy!" called Byakko-seikun.

"Speak for yourself, pussycat!" replied Seiryuu-seikun.

"Last but not least, we need Suzaku-seikun," said Genbu-seikun.

"For what?" asked Byakko-seikun.

"Poker," Seiryuu-seikun replied using one word for his reply.

In an instant, the three were over at the incredibly clean temple of Suzaku-seikun. Suzaku-seikun flashed a sign of peace to the three fellow gods who had suddenly appeared spreading dust everywhere.

"Yo, birdy, up for a game of poker?" called Seiryuu-seikun.

"Sure thing, dragon-boy!" Deal!" Suzaku-seikun casually replied. He then added, "What'll be the betting chips?"

"Hmmm..." Genbu-seikun thought for a moment, just as he was about to answer, Seiryuu-seikun sounded off, "Let's make it interesting...It'll be strip poker!!"

The other three looked at Seiryuu-seikun in surprise, their eyes wide, and their jaws dropped. SWEAT DROP. 'I do not know him!' thought Suzaku-seikun, looking away.

"What?!" Genbu replied in surprise. SWEAT DROP

"Hentai!!" Byakko-seikun said.

"You mean...you want to invite the mikos?" asked Suzaku-seikun.

"Oh yeah! I wanna see 'em nude! Since they'll suck at poker, it'll be fun!!" replied Seiryuu-seikun.

SWEAT DROP. Byakko-seikun the whispered to Genbu and Suzaku, "He reminds me of Tokaki!" The three laughed, hard.

"What the hell's so funny?!" Demanded Seiryuu-seikun.

The three laughed uneasily, and replied in unison, "Oh nothing...dragon-boy."

"Then you'll invite your mikos?!' replied Seiryuu-seikun.

Suzaku-seikun snapped his fingers and appeared was a VERY shocked Miaka. In one hand she held a pen and in the other a set of chopsticks.

Seiryuu-seikun did the same. And appeared was a surprised and shocked Yui. In one hand she held a pen and in the other she held her exam paper.

Byakko-seikun called out and Suzuno appeared.

Genbu-seikun called his miko, and appeared Takiko.

"I WANT MY FOOD BACK!!" exclaimed Miaka, clobbering Suzaku-seikun over the head with a conveniently placed, nearby chair.

""Huh? I thought I handed in my exam?!" Yui commented, surprised to have her exam paper in her hand here. She then turned to Miaka, "You were eating during the exam?!"

"I couldn't help it Yui-chan!!" Miaka cried.

"What do you need Byakko?" asked Suzuno, her voice soft and gentle, disappointed to have been separated again from Tatara.

"I'm here Genbu-seikun," called Takiko.

"We've summoned you four for a very important reason..." Seiryuu-seikun began, sounding serious.

"...To play strip poker Genbu-seikun finished for Seiryuu-seikun.

"WHAT!!" fumed a very angry group of Mikos, consisting of Miaka, Yui, Suzuno, and Takiko.

"Seiryuu-seikun thinks you four suck at poker, that's why he wanted you four to come to play!" Suzaku, Byakko and Genbu replied in unison, with the same tone of voice Seiryuu had used when he came up with the idea.

"Oh really?!" Yui replied, looking in the direction of Seiryuu. "I'll teach ya a thing or two about poker when I'm through teaching you that girls are better at poker! I'll give you your money's worth dragon-boy!"

"You're on, miko-sama," replied Seiryuu.

"Shut-up and deal!" the four mikos demanded, taking their seats at the table.

"So you know how to play poker, ne Takiko?!" asked Genbu.

"I'll give it a go at," she replied casually.

"Suzuno? Need a lesson?" asked Byakko, looking a bit smug.

"I learn as I go," Suzuno replied. 'And am I glad Tatara taught me how to play!'

"Ne, Miaka need some help?!" Suzaku asked, sounding a wee bit to smug.

"I'm sure I remember," Miaka replied, and then added, "while you at; get me a bowl of rice please!"

About an hour later, the only ones still with more than ninety percent of their clothes on were the four mikos. The four Gods were literally down to the bare minimum.

'Hmm, if I play this right, Miaka will be down a few items and I'll still be winning, but if I don't get rid of these ones I'll be sunk. But what if I get something that matches and makes a flush?!' Yui thought, keeping a straight poker face.

'Mmmm...good rice! But now, what should I do? This set of four is really good, but I need that full house! Maybe I'll risk it and use the clothes that I've won. So even if I lose, I won't have to strip!' Miaka thought, drooling a bit at the thought of rice. 'I wanna see Suzaku nude, he's pretty good looking! What am I thinking! Taka's much better looking!'

''I'll show that cat a thing or two! He really thinks I suck at poker!' Suzuno smiled to herself, slyly then continued, 'it's a good thing he's the god of Sairou and wears the clothes of the country, and otherwise he'd be as Suzaku and Seiryuu are now.' She studied her cards. 'Nah, I don't need to get another card. IF I do I'll risk losing this straight, and it means taking off a couple of items.'

'Well at least I'm glad I wear old fashioned style clothes of Japan. If I didn't then I'd be screwed like Suzaku and Seiryuu. I'm getting down in layers, but fortunately I have a couple of more or so. And one more thing about being dead, you're layer of clothes is infinite.' Takiko studied her cards for a minute, 'well, I'm screwed! Maybe I should fold! Waiiit, maybe if I get rid of these three cards then I'll be okay!'

'She's good! I'm down to my last layer before I start using my wings! I never expected Miaka to be so good at poker! Amazing! She can eat and do well at poker! She has some luck. So much for seeing her nude. Damn, I'm starting to sound like the dragon-boy over here. Damn hentai!' Suzaku-seikun looked at his hand then at his fellow poker players. 'Well, there's one consultation, the dragon will lose!'

'Well, I still have a couple of extra layers left, since I wore the actually clothes of my territory today. This is bad. The girls are winning and I'm losing my clothes! They'll see me nude! Damn you Dragon-boy! You and your dumb ideas. But at least I'll be able to win back a couple of my layers.' Byakko-seikun smiled, 'nice hand!'

'Okay, this is just terrible! I'm folding!! No I can't fold because if I do, I'm down to NOTHING!! This sucks! I'll stay in and hope that the girls have really bad card sets. Damn that hentai dragon! I would have rather played for land!' Thought Genbu-seikun sourly, looking at his low cards. He had nothing. The only hand he could have was a possible low, but that was it!

'Shit! I'm in, way over my head this time! How in hell was I supposed to know that those damn girls played poker for real! I thought Yui was joking when she said she would be able to beat me! Now I know why she said she'd teach me a thing or two!' Seiryuu-seikun sighed, 'I ain't folding! 'Cause if I do, then that means I lose all the rest of my clothes! Maybe I could pray to get the low hand at least.'

Without any sort of notice, through the wall came Nuriko followed by Tasuki, Suboshi, and Tokaki.

Tokaki took a look around, "Alright, a game of strip poker! Deal me a hand, and I'll raise the ante and watch these sexy girls strip off the layers!"

"Pass the sake, I in too damnit!" Tasuki exclaimed, taking a seat as well.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Nuriko added, taking a seat next to Miaka.

"Ne, Yui-sama, doing well eh?! Maybe you'll start losing when I join in and I'll get to get you clothes, and watch you strip!" Suboshi said, taking a seat next to "Ne, Yui-sama, doing well eh?! Maybe you'll start losing when I join in and I'll get to get you clothes, and watch you strip!" Suboshi said, taking a seat next to Yui. Then resting his head on his hand, looking at his miko. Yui slapped him immediately.

"Very well then," Seiryuu-seikun dealt out a hand to each of the four that had just joined. "By the way, for joining late, you each have to ante up a piece of clothing!"

"Damnit!!" cursed Tasuki. But he was happy to have a bunch of layers on. So he took of one of his beaded necklaces and put it in the middle.

Nuriko put in one of his bracers and Tokaki put in one of his earrings.

"Damn!" Suboshi cursed as well and in the middle he put one of his forearm covers.

"Okay, I bet three items!" Genbu-seikun began the betting round.

"See ya and ya raise ya to five!" Suzuno replied, losing her poker face a bit, with a smug smile.

"I'm in!" replied Takiko.

"I see your mere five and raise it to seven!" Seiryuu-seikun exclaimed, sounding a bit too arrogant for his own good, since he was doing badly.

"I'm in," replied Byakko-seikun.

"I see it and raise it to ten!" Miaka exclaimed, though she had a mouth full of rice.

"I see it and raise it to twelve!" Yui exclaimed, keeping a poker face.

"I'm in," Suzaku-seikun casually replied.

"See it and raise it to fourteen!!" Tokaki replied, as if he were able to see through the miko's clothes.

"I…I…I'm in…" Suboshi replied uneasily, since he knew he was screwed, because he had only one layer.

"In," Tasuki said. He knew had to play poker, the bandit way.

"Oh hell, I can't be mean and raise it, so I call the fourteen," Nuriko replied, happy that he wore one of his multi-layered outfits.

"Okay, show your cards!" Seiryuu-seikun ordered. "Pair of queens."

"Low," Byakko-seikun said.

Suzaku-seikun showed his, "Pair of tens."

Genbu-seikun followed, "Pair of kings."

"Full house," Yui replied, casually placing her cards down.

Takiko placed hers down, "four aces."

Suzuno held her hand out, "full house."

Nuriko held his out, "Pair of twos."

"Damnit! I have a stupid straight!" Tasuki cursed, throwing his cards down.

"Hn, that's nothing, a flush!" Tokaki boated, looked very proud of himself.

"Low," Suboshi said, blushing, since he had felt SO confident before he started.

All eyes turned to Miaka. The looked at her, waiting to see what she had in her hand.

"ITADAKIMSU!! ROYAL FLUSH!!" Miaka triumphantly threw her cards down on the table. "EVERYONE HAS TO ANTE UP!!"

'What the hell?! Miaka actually won and now I have to strip?! This isn't right!!' Yui thought, jealous of her loss to Miaka, the one who should have not won.

'Well at least I get to see Yui-sama strip! WHOO-HOO' Suboshi thought, happy, even though he had to strip to nothing.

'Boy am I glad I cross-dressed today!' thought Nuriko.

'At least my extra crap counts as items!' Tasuki thought, hating to have lost.

'Ha! I'm from Sairou and I have three layers on!' Tokaki thought happily.

'I should have folded when it was at three!!' Seiryuu-seikun thought sourly.

'Well at least I have on fifteen things,' Suzaku-seikun thought trying to see the bright side of things.

'Thank god I wear so many layers!' thought Byakko-seikun.

'No comment!' thought Genbu-seikun.

'Well at least I have enough layers,' thought Suzuno.

'Okay…this sucks,' Takiko thought, surprised that Miaka won.

After everyone had anted up, Yui still had on her bra and underwear. Nuriko had on another five layers, which was left from his original eight. Tokaki had two more left, Suboshi was down to nothing, but was partly censor, due to the Fox Network's censor system. Seiryuu-seikun, Suzaku-seikun, Byakko-seikun and Genbu-seikun were all like Suboshi, down to the bare minimum. Tasuki had on just the last of his under garments. Takiko was also down to her bra and underwear. Suzuno was down to her sexy little Victoria's Secret silk under garments.

All the clothes were in front of Miaka. "Wanna do another round minna?" she asked, sounding too cheerful.

All b**SWEAT DROPPED**/b. and cried, "NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" as Miaka began to fold the clothing neatly in front of her.


End file.
